


Sun, Moon, Stars, and Sky

by IceRosePhoenix



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010), The Big Four - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Fairy tale retelling, fairy tale, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceRosePhoenix/pseuds/IceRosePhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of a fairy tale. A vicious snow storm threatens Princess Merida’s kingdom. When a great ice bear enters the scene and demands Merida live with him for a year in return for saving her kingdom, Merida ends up taking on a greater journey than she’d bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sun and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> From one of my Tumblr accounts: [[link]](http://sunlightflower.tumblr.com/post/46951078012/sun-moon-stars-and-sky-chapter-one)
> 
> First fan fiction. Hope you enjoy :3
> 
> No spoilers if you know the fairy tale!

Sun and Stars

She loved the freedom, the excitement. She loved the feeling when her stomach jumped up next to her heart when Angus leaped over obstacles in the forest. The strength in her arm when she pulls her bow back. The triumphant sound of her arrow hitting the wooden target. This was Merida. This is what made Merida. Merida lived for this – adventure, adrenaline.

She threw her hands up and cheered, howling into the wind like a wildling. Merida leaped off of her horse when he came to slow after their obstacle course. She led him over to a rock where Rapunzel was waiting with a bucket of oats for Angus and a canteen of water for Merida. Her face was buried in a book, as always. Her impossibly long hair in a thick braid, cushioning her back against the rock. Rapunzel patted the horse’s long neck as he ate.

“Miss any?” Rapunzel smiled in her accent foreign from Merida’s. Of course she already knew the answer.

“You have to ask?” Merida smirked, plopping down next to her Lady-In-Waiting and chugging the water given to her. Rapunzel smiled more and chuckled a little.

“Your mother’s not going to be happy that we were out in the forest all day,” Rapunzel mentioned, sticking her finger in her book to hold her page and closing it on her lap.

“Yes, yes,” Merida droned. “Stay away from the cliff, stay away from the forest.” Merida sighed, slouching against the rock. Her mother always worried that Merida was going to be crushed by something. Merida thought this was a silly notion and joked in her head that her mother merely thought being crushed was a very unladylike way to die

Merida and Rapunzel sat, looking up at the sky for a while, talking. Clouds started to roll in and it became unusually cold for the late May season. They figured it was time to head back when the sun began to dip into the horizon and they began shivering enough. Both girls hopped up onto Angus.

“Merida,” Rapunzel tugged at the girl’s sleeve, looking up to the sky. “It’s snowing.”

“Snowing?” Merida echoed, looking up at the clouds despite the wind whipping coldly into her face. “How can it be snowing? It was too warm out for that!”

But by the time the girls arrived back to the village and Merida’s castle, the snow was falling rapidly and the wind whipping the girl’s faces and hair. Leading Angus to his stable, the girls huddled together and ran inside where Elinor was there to meet them and express how worried everyone was.

“It’s not like it’s our fault a snow storm suddenly rolled in,” Merida shrugged, brushing off her mother’s scolding.

Rapunzel looked very uneasy about the situation, continually glancing outside and staring into the harsh winter storm. She wasn’t the only one. Everyone was muttering, wondering if somehow they had angered a winter spirit to come and kill their crops. Or perhaps the summer spirit was the one they’d angered and it fled. King Fergus would hear of no such thing of magics and spirits.

 

~~~

 

Days past and the snow storm did not let up. The wood supply that was built up in the warm months was slowly diminishing and people were starting to get hungry. No one had prepared for this sudden and great winter.

Merida’s princess lessons grew fewer - her mother had other things to attend to and Merida was expected to take part in preparations as on-the-job training. Rapunzel was there to help her keep her head and aid Lady Elinor, but the sudden change in everyone was a little frightening. Things were changing.

This irritated Merida. The growing responsibility wouldn’t have urked her as much as it did if she could go outside every once in a while. But the harsh winds and the snow stinging at her face were too much even for the tough princess and she could do no more than stand there in the storm, shivering and wishing for sunlight. So, instead, she was forced to stay cooped up inside. It was making her crazy.

Things would begin to change when a group of hunters ran into the castle one day, covered in furs and snow.

“An ice bear,” one panted. “There’s an ice bear out here.”

“What is an ice bear doing all the way down here?” Fergus murmured. No one had seen an ice bear - they were practically on an island, after all.

“It’s huge!” another hunter exclaimed, throwing his arms out for emphasis. “Biggest bear I’ve ever laid eyes on!”

“It would probably feed all of us!” the third hunter pointed out.

“What are we waiting for?” Fergus asked, excitement bubbling out of him at the prospect of a bear hunt. “Get me my axe! And my sword! We’re going on a bear hunt!”

The King quickly hurried up the stairs to prepare for his hunt in the frozen land.

Rapunzel, on the other hand, seemed strangely solemn and quiet. It was very unusual for her. Merida stared at her friend for a moment, wondering if she was just tired.

“Punz..?” she asked, nudging the girl’s arm with her elbow. The blonde jumped out of her daze and blinked at Merida, a little smile returning to her face. A smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. Merida was about to ask what’s wrong.

“Oh, sorry,” Rapunzel said with her little sheepish smile. “I kind of zoned out, I guess.”

Queen Elinor sighed next to the girls, rubbing her forehead. Although the hunters were right, the bear would probably feed everyone for a while if it was truly as large as it was, she didn’t enjoy the idea of sending even more men, especially her husband, out into the vicious snow storm.

“Lady Elinor,” Rapunzel muttered, turning to the regal queen. “I think..it would be best if we left this bear alone.”

“Rapunzel?” Merida asked in disbelief.

“I don’t think this is an ordinary storm,” Rapunzel continued to point out, though it wasn’t necessary. A snow storm in the hottest months of the year was anything but ordinary. “And I think we shouldn’t pursue the bear. Especially an isbjørn of that size.”

Merida’s brow furrowed at the strange language, but inferred that “isbjørn” must mean ice bear. Merida was used to playing a guessing game with Rapunzel’s foreign languages. The blonde often used words from different languages that the princess was not familiar with. Rapunzel often would talk to herself in her own language, but this didn’t sound to Merida like a word from her native tongue.

“I tend to agree,” Elinor nodded. “I think there is some form of magic going on here, but try telling that to Fergus. Once he starts on a bear hunt, there is no stopping him.”

Rapunzel nodded and sighed, looking out the window at the raging white sea. Merida stood there with her, missing the sunshine and wishing this storm would just end so things could go back to normal and she wouldn’t have to be stuck inside all day.


	2. Sun and Stars

Sun and Stars

The women stayed up late into the night, waiting for Merida’s father and the rest of the men who went on the hunting party to come back. Rapunzel and Elinor busied themselves embroidering a dress, while Merida sharpened her sword. Elinor briefly told Merida to help with the dress and leave her silly weapons, but it was immediately brushed off and Elinor didn’t mention it again. Everyone was clearly worried.

A pounding at the large door leading to the large throne room startled the women. Elinor immediately pushed the thread and dress to Rapunzel and hurried in the most lady-like, though stress laden, manner she could manage over to the door.

The woman gasped and screamed when the great wooden door flew open. Merida was on her feet in an instant. In the archway stood the great isbjørn, nearly a foot and a half taller than Elinor on all fours and at least twice the size of the average bear. The Queen stumbled back as the screaming ladies went to her side to pull her to them. Merida’s bow was aimed pointedly between the bear’s eyes.

Rapunzel put a hand on Merida’s to signal for her to lower her weapon.

“Punzie!” Merida stared, aghast for the second time that day. “You can’t be serious!”

“He’s not going to hurt us,” Rapunzel explained. Although Merida knew that Rapunzel always had a way with animals, this was too hard for Merida to believe. He was a bear. “He knocked at the door, Merida. He’s not your average isbjørn.”

That word again.

“What do you want, isbjørn?” Merida growled, taking charge. The word seemed strange on her tongue and she used it as an insult. Although she wasn’t sure why she was talking to the wild beast, Merida was in her element, bow drawn and ready to fire. Adrenaline coursed through her. Rapunzel was close by her side.

The bear ground out a noise that might have been a growl or might have been the word “you”.

“Leave at once,” Rapunzel instantly demanded in reply. Merida’s eyes flashed to Rapunzel’s face. The blonde was pale and her eyes wide, fear showing in the situation for the first time.

“Merida,” the bear growled, shaking itself. “Come…live with me.”

It was clear now. The bear was truly speaking. It was asking for Merida. Her bow lowered further in confusion. Live with it? It was a bear. The women behind the two girls were wailing and crying out now, not particularly helping the situation. The bear must be cursed. They would be cursed. Their husbands weren’t coming back. This was it. They had truly angered a spirit.

“Hush,” Elinor said. With a single word, she quelled the blubbering from the ladies, though not the occasional whimper.

“Kingdom…prosperous…wealthy…want..for nothing..” the bear continued, belabored. The words seemed to be hard for the bear to get out. “If Merida live…with me in ice palace for…one year.”

There was no question in Merida’s mind, only confusion and fear. This bear wanted to take Merida away with him. Panic arose within her, fueling her adrenaline. How much longer would he simply stop asking before he would attempt to take her by force? Her grip tightened on the bow in her hands. She started preparing to defend herself and the women in the room.

“Absolutely not!” Elinor cried, hurrying to her daughter’s side, wrapping her arms around both girls.

“I’ll not be going anywhere with you!” Merida shouted, shrugging her mother off of her and letting an arrow fly. She had to get the bear before the bear could get her. Rapunzel saw Merida tense and pushed her forward, throwing off the archer’s aim.

“No!” Rapunzel cried. But it was too late. The arrow flew, lodging itself in the bear’s front left leg, rather than between its eyes like Merida had planned.

The great isbjørn roared and the ladies behind them cried out in fear. It reared up and growled continuously, shaking its leg in attempt to get the arrow out. Rapunzel was hurrying to the bear before anyone could grab her.

“Rapunzel!” Merida cried out, pushing her mother back and hurrying after the girl.

“Whoa! It’s okay!” Rapunzel held her hands up to the bear in attempt to calm him. Merida had seen her do this with many animals, but this was no ordinary creature. Despite Merida’s prompting and attempting to drag Rapunzel back, the bear slowly stilled, a growl still deep in its throat.

“We’re going to try and pull the arrow out now,” Rapunzel said calmly, slowly kneeling down on the ground do the bear could see what she was doing, keeping eye contact the whole time.

“No, we are not!” Merida hissed, trying to pull her friend up. But Rapunzel wouldn’t hear of it. Merida huffed, seeing she had little choice. “Fine. We pull the arrow out if you leave. Immediately.”

The bear nodded solemnly, silently. Merida felt terribly uneasy about the situation – it went against everything her father had ever taught her of bears, everything she’d ever experienced. She kept her hand trained by her quiver, should the bear attempt to harm her friend.

Rapunzel was very calm about the ordeal, talking to the bear about nothing particular, the way she would to a child she was attempting to rid of a wood splinter. The isbjørn seemed to appreciate this and slowly sat back on his haunches. This could not look any more unreal and ridiculous to the DunBroch ladies. One of them saving a bear.

Snapping the arrow in half, Rapunzel informed the bear she was about to pull the arrow out and promptly did so on the count of two when she told him should would count to five. She always did the same to Merida, as well. The bear gave a muted roar and flexed his paw, a painful whine in his throat as he tipped his head back.

He nodded his head in thanks to Rapunzel, who curtseyed when she stood. When the isbjørn turned to nod to Merida, the princess got a chance to look at his eyes. She was taken aback by what she saw there – a soulful, almost human-like quality that she had seen in no other bear. Confusion replaced her fearful rage and her posture softened.

“We took the arrow out,” Elinor said, breaking the silence and moving closer to the girls. The ladies were quiet now. “Now leave.”

“Will…be back...two days,” the bear promised, turning away from the women, and limping away from the castle. The three ladies watched him leave, completely unsure of what to make of the situation.

Merida felt very tired from the event and retreated to her room with Rapunzel, wanting to sharpen her sword and think more than anything. The rest of the women dared not leave each other’s’ sides until the men returned later that night, hands empty. None of them dared to tell the hunters what had occurred in the Great Hall hours earlier.


	3. Sun and Stars

Sun and Stars

The next day passed slowly and awkwardly. The men couldn’t figure out why their women were so quiet. Though they joked about wishing for their wive’s silence more often than not, they found their lives strangely silent and unnerving without the usual chatter. No matter how often the women were asked if something had happened, all were too fearful of further angering the spirit to say anything.

This silence to the husbands was an unspoken necessity to the women, however, that didn’t stop them from whispering about it to each other when they were alone. Merida was walking to the library for Rapunzel when she overheard some women talking. She began inching closer to the corner of the hall close enough to hear, smoothing down her hair so she wouldn’t be noticed.

“Would it really be so bad if we let the bear take her..?” one woman whispered.

“It is only a year,” a second agreed. “If it really is a spirit, it wouldn’t harm her.”

“Queen Elinor would be crushed,” a third hissed, trying to hush them. But the gossip had started.

“Maybe it would straighten the wild princess out,” the second continued, ignoring the third. “Maybe being away from her family would teach her to appreciate everything she has.”

“And even if it does eat her,” the first dared. “It’s not like we don’t have three little princes who will grow up to take the throne. She’ll only cost us a dowry one day.”

“Hush at once,” the third said sharply, her voice fearful. “Someone might hear you. There will be no more talk of feeding our princess to a bear, enchanted or not...even if we wanted to, try telling that to Her Majesty.”

The women grew quiet and Merida stood there, still and silent for once. Numb and hurt by the harsh word of the women, she returned to her room, shutting herself inside. Merida tried to rationalize for them as she curled up under the covers of her bed.

They were just worried. That was all. The women were just worried for their lives and their children. This bear had obviously brought the blizzard plaguing their land - the blizzard that would kill everyone if Merida didn’t agree to go with the bear, the isbjørn. Now, she wasn’t sure that it was just the isbjørn she had to worry about forcing her into going away.

Rapunzel was suddenly next to her, slipping into the bed beside Merida and starting to braid little parts of her hair. She didn’t say anything, which was unusual for Rapunzel. There was always a silent understanding between the two - silence meant serious. Silence meant something wrong. But silence also meant comfort, that they were there for each other.

Merida rolled over to face Rapunzel and they settled down into quiet cuddling. When the two had had enough silence, Rapunzel started to speak, telling Merida something humorous she overheard the cook shouting to the triplets. The girls giggled quietly together. But the mention of the triplets sent Merida’s heart to start twisting.

“Everyone wants me to go with him. The isbjørn,” Merida brought up quietly. Rapunzel grew silent immediately.

“I heard some of the ladies talking,” Merida continued, coiling a strand of her hair around her pointer finger. “How it’s only a year of me leaving and even if the bear eats me, Harris, Hubert, and Hamish are around to become the heirs.”

“It’ll be alright, Mer,” Rapunzel said reassuring. “We won’t let him take you away.”

Merida nodded, not completely sure. “Why do you think he wants me anyway?”

“Maybe because of your bright red hair,” Rapunzel joked. “He’s tired of all the white snow in

the north and wants a wig.”

The girls laughed together.

“I’m sure everyone would be glad to be rid of me,” Merida sighed, pouting a little.

“They’d just regret their decision,” Rapunzel assured her. “If you were gone, everything would be boring here. They’d have nothing to do!”

Merida smiled at her friend’s encouragement and nodded, feeling a little better. Rapunzel was right - no one really wanted to send Merida away to live with a wild bear. Soon, Rapunzel steered the topic to the subject of dessert for tomorrow. The girl stayed up late into the night, talking about nonsensical things and things that were unimportant. When the night grew late enough and Elinor lingered by the door, gently telling the girls it was time for bed, Rapunzel started reciting a fairy tale to Merida.

Merida insisted every night that she was entirely too old for fairy tales, but Rapunzel ignored her

and always read her book or spoke her tale anyway. Besides, Merida just put up a fuss for show. She always grew very silent and intrigued when Rapunzel began her stories of magic and heroines and trolls. Things were never what they seemed in Rapunzel’s stories, the ones very different from Merida’s childhood.

Merida slowly allowed herself to drift off to sleep at the comforting sound of Rapunzel’s voice.

~~~

“Merida, the bear will be here at any moment!” Elinor said, exasperated. “There is snow

everywhere. You are not going out to play with arrows. A princess should not even have time to play with weapons!” Elinor was very upset. Even more upset than usual, Rapunzel noticed. No, not just upset. Desperate.

“Merida,” Rapunzel started quietly. “Maybe you should listen to your mother today.”

Merida ignored her as the two began to bicker, both becoming more and more stubborn and

agitated.

“Why can’t I shoot arrows? My archery is more useful than all of this!” Merida swiped her

hand across the table, supplies knocking off of the table. It was a childish gesture, but the stress of staying inside, the cold, and running into women that wished she were gone were building up on Merida’s shoulders. “If the bear comes by, I’ll shoot him with my bow!”

“Merida,” Elinor said firmly. “This is not up for discussion. We are hiding you in your room until the White Bear leaves. That is final.”

“Mum, I’m not going to be a coward and hide!” Merida spat. The arguments continued, getting louder and louder and more and more personal. Rapunzel stood there, having nothing else to do. Interjecting wouldn’t help the situation and they never listened to her when they got like this. Finally, Merida had finally shouted just enough, her face red with rage.

“Merida!” Elinor shouted, her voice quivering with fear. “That. Is. Enough. We are not arguing about this any further! I am not letting you get yourself kidnapped and murdered by a bear!”

The Queen seized Merida by her wrist, dragging the fighting girl to the princess’ room. Rapunzel frowned, knowing where this was going, and quickly hurried after the royals. Merida thrashed and fought her mother the whole way until she was thrown into her room. Elinor whipped around to look at Rapunzel.

“See that she does not walk out this door,” Elinor ordered pointedly, heatedly. Fear was taking hold of Elinor and she would do anything to save her daughter.

“Yes, my lady,” Rapunzel nodded solemnly, walking into the room with Merida. Elinor slammed the door.

“Ugh!” Merida shouted, throwing her pillow across the room and proceeding to attack the much worn bed posts with her sword on the floor. Rapunzel was silent as she sat in the chair at Merida’s table. Merida didn’t force her friend to allow her out. Merida knew she’d just get Rapunzel in trouble.

“Punz, how do I get her to understand?” Merida huffed, falling back onto her bed. Merida thought it was terribly uncomfortable and too short.

“Merida, maybe your mother is right this time,” Rapunzel gave a little smile. “She’s just trying to protect you.”

“I do a fine job protectin’ myself, thank you!” Merida growled. The two sat in silent for a moment before Merida huffed and walked over to her window. There, in the distance, was the white bear - staring straight into Merida’s window. The girl froze and stared back.

“Rapunzel,” Merida whispered. “Punz, he’s here.”

“The isbjørn?” Rapunzel shot up, running to the window next to Merida. The girls stared at the bear, the ground around his left paw red with blood.

“He’s not going to leave until I go with him, is he.” It wasn’t a question. Merida already knew the answer, the reality only now dawning on her.

“No..” Rapunzel muttered. “He won’t.”

“Will he eat me?” Merida asked.

“No,” Rapunzel answered, her voice low. She knew where this was going. They both did. The two looked at each other, the silent agreement already being exchanged. Rapunzel seized her, holding Merida close to her.

“Promise me something,” Rapunzel said. Merida knew how seriously Rapunzel took promises. She nodded into the girl’s braid and let the blonde continue. “Promise me that you’ll be patient and be careful. And before you say you’re always careful, you know what I mean. But you have to be patient, okay?”

“Okay,” Merida agreed. She didn’t understand, but she was trusting Rapunzel’s wisdom.

The girls quietly started gathering Merida’s things, preparing her for the harsh cold. Rapunzel tucked Merida’s hair into the hood of the warm cloak Rapunzel had worn when she arrived from the north years ago.

“You should tell your mother,” Rapunzel said.

“She’ll try to stop me,” Merida retorted.

“She deserves to know,” Rapunzel said quickly. Merida considered this and sighed, nodding. She looked at the bear out the window. He was standing on his hind legs now, curious and hopeful. She and the bear nodded to each other and he disappeared behind the white trees, making his way toward the castle. Merida and Rapunzel joined hands, holding tightly to each other as they walked out with each other and Merida’s rucksack.

Elinor stood, her mouth open when Merida came down the stairs into the hall with Rapunzel. The room grew deathly silent.

“Merida,” Elinor started, pleading with her daughter - all hostility was gone.

“This isn’t going to stop unless I face this,” Merida assured her mother, sounding braver than she felt. This is what her mother always wanted, wasn’t it? For Merida to be responsible and act like a princess to her people?

“What are you two talking about? What’s going on here?” Fergus asked, wide eyed and very confused.

“I’m going, Mum,” Merida said, standing in front of her mother. “I’ll be fine! It’s just a year. I’ll have my bow with me, so I’ll be safe.”

The pounding sounded on the door before Elinor could speak. No one moved. Even the men stood stalk still. Finally, after another pounding, Rapunzel moved to the door, opening it. All of the men immediately stood, ready to grab their weapons.

“Sit down!” Merida shouted, taking control, and briskly walking over to the bear to show she was going with him. Elinor grabbed Fergus’ arm.

“You’re leaving with that beast?!” Fergus bellowed, confused and angry.

“It’s the only way to get rid of this blizzard!” Merida informed the room. “The isbjørn promises wealth and prosperity to the kingdom! I’ll go live with him for a year and then I’ll be back! Easy enough, right? I have my bow to protect me.”

Merida’s eyes flashed to the women who talked of handing her over to the bear. Their faces were pale and it appeared as though the harsh reality of their words dawned on them now. Rapunzel helped Merida up onto the vast back of the bear. Merida shivered as she looked down. Riding a bear was worlds different than riding a horse.

At first touch, the fur of the bear was coarse, but when Merida buried her hands into the thick mane of fur, it was soft underneath for her to grab onto. The bear turned and lumbered out the door, limping slightly as he walked. Merida rocked from side to side with each step.

“I’ll walk to out,” Rapunzel said. Elinor quickly rushed to her side with Fergus and the twins trailing after them. The rest of the household dare not move. Merida could see the grief and anxiety enveloping her mother and felt a pang in her heart. The woman straightened up, held back her tears, and continued to walk out with the farewell group.

Merida was leaving everything she knew and everyone she loved behind. The decision was sudden and the reality crushed her now. She would not be seeing them or even talking to them for an entire year. Merida sniffled and leaned forward on the bear so they could hold hands.

“Mum, I’m sorry,” Merida started to apologize, her voice cracking. “For fighting, for everything.”

Elinor seized her daughter’s hand, squeezing it tightly. A wordless forgiveness.

“Wait. Before you go,” Rapunzel said, unbraiding her hair. The isbjørn turned his attention to her, his head tilting in curiosity at Rapunzel’s golden hair. He leaned down to prod his nose through it, sniffing it. Alarmed, Merida grabbed onto him with both hands. He shook his head and sneezed before staring at Rapunzel.

Kneeling down to the bear’s paw, Rapunzel wrapped her hair around the isbjørn’s leg where Merida had shot him the night before. It was a rare occasion that Rapunzel used her healing powers and Merida couldn’t help but stare every time. Fergus wrapped his arm around Elinor, his hand enveloping her shoulder completely as Rapunzel sang in her foreign tongue. Fergus felt the most uncomfortable with this - sending his daughter off with a giant white bear, but Elinor wouldn’t hear of his arguments - this was hard enough on her. The twins felt the tension in the air and pushed back toward their mother.

At first, the bear was alarmed by her song, his breathing picking up as he stepped back. Merida was afraid that he would rear up with her still on his back. Soon, he calmed, allowing her to sing through her song. Flexing his paw, he stared at it amazed. She stood and he leaned his head down to her, nuzzling the girl as a thanks.

“Take care of Merida,” Rapunzel whispered, stroking the isbjørn’s neck. The ice bear nodded to Rapunzel, then to Merida’s parents.

“See you in a year,” Rapunzel said quietly, giving Merida a small, sad smile. She stepped back toward Elinor and Fergus, who pulled her back to them in a loving gesture.

“I love you,” Merida whispered. The great bear took off running, her words lost to the wind. Merida was forced to grab onto him tightly, burying her face into his fur. She wanted to look back to see her family one last time, but the wind was too great. All she could do was helplessly hold onto the isbjørn and cry into his neck, wishing that she could turn back and be with her family. But, there was no turning back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then I won the award for cheesiest ending lines. Oh yes.


	4. Sun

Sun

“What are you going to do with me?” Merida asked after a long while. The question seemed silly now that she had spoken it - like something a silly damsel in Rapunzel's stories would ask. The two must have been traveling for what seemed like hours. She had to shout the question over the rushing wind. The isbjørn didn’t answer. Merida repeated the question, thinking maybe he hadn’t heard her. Still silence. Finally,

“Are you afraid?” the bear asked in return.

“Of course not,” Merida huffed automatically. She felt the bear rumble beneath her as if…he was laughing?

They rode in silence for a long time after that. It was starting to get even colder and Merida couldn’t help but hold on and bury her face into the bear’s warm fur as it ran for miles and miles. Eventually, the motion became comforting to Merida, her nose pressed into the cloak Rapunzel had given her. The familiar scent of her friend carried her off into a light sleep.

On and off it was like that, a cycle of Merida dozing into a light sleep, panicking when she felt herself slipping off the bear, and frantically grabbing back onto his fur. Each time the isbjørn would laugh and assure her that he wouldn’t let her fall off. A shiver ran through her and she distantly wondered if they would just run like this forever. That this is what she was doomed to do for a year.

Finally, her pessimistic thoughts were silenced when the bear finally began to slow. Merida praised the heavens and sat up when the wind resistance died down, eager to see where he was taking her. The princess couldn’t help but inhale a little gasp at the view in front of her.

A vast field of ice lay in front of them. A garden of beautiful, shimmering floral ice sculptures - ice blue, pure white, rich blacks. Merida stared, her mouth hanging open slightly. As she rode on the walking bear’s back, Merida reached out, brushing her hand along the icy tree tops, thin frozen leaves chilling her fingers. Wrapping her hand around an ice apple, it fell into her hand and took the form of a real, bright red apple.

Merida’s stomach growled as she suddenly recalled how hungry she was.

“I wouldn’t eat that if I were you,” the isbjørn advised. His words came much easier now, deep and playful. Merida blinked and slowly, sadly let the apple roll off of her fingers and onto the ground. It shattered into a mix of black ice and rotting apple. A chill ran down her spine. She turned to the towering castle in front of them.

“What is this place?” Merida asked, her eyes trained on the obsidian palace. The architecture was strange, like Merida had never seen before.

“There was once a race of beautiful fairies that lived here,” the bear said. “Their magic was beautiful and pure.” That was the only explanation he gave. Merida looked around and felt like she was in one of Rapunzel’s stories. Everything felt unreal as if she were in a dream she would wake up from any moment.

The large doors pushed open when the two neared the entrance. At first, Merida was afraid that the inside would be as black as the outside - but instead, it appeared as beautiful as the ice garden outside the walls. A glassy blue sheen of ice covered every inch of the palace. Merida shivered at the atmosphere, but realized she wasn’t cold.

Her attention was diverted to a small, winged girl flying into the Entrance Hall. Merida gasped and reached for her bow. The isbjørn quickly swerved, knocking Merida off balance and forcing her to grab onto his fur with both hands.

“ _What_ is _that_?!” Merida cried. The creature did not seem to be at all hurt by Merida’s words and quickly flitted over to the princess, speaking rapidly in a language that Merida couldn’t decipher. She and the bear exchanged a quick conversation and a few chuckles before turning their attention back to Merida.

“This is Toothiana,” the isbjørn explained. “She’s a fairy. She likes to just be called Tooth.”

The small fairy smiled expectantly at Merida, hands clasped in front of her. She nodded encouragingly. Merida blinked.

“Oh..um..I’m Merida,” she said, sticking out her hand. The fairy girl spoke more rapid words, too fast for Merida to pick apart, and shook the princess’s hand. Merida couldn’t help but laugh. She stopped at once, however, when Tooth’s glance shot to her smiling mouth, tilting Merida’s chin up to few her mouth better.

“What...is she doing?” Merida asked, quickly putting a hand over her mouth. She nervously ran her thumb along her bow. The bear chuckled. He seemed to be enjoying all of this. Merida shot him a glare that he couldn’t see, smacking him on the back of his head with her bow. Immediately, she realized that hitting a large, wild bear, enchanted or not, was not a great idea. The isbjørn simply grumbled.

“She has a mouth obsession. Loves teeth, hence her name. Haven’t figured that one out yet,” he grunted, shaking his head.

What a strange place. Tooth blinked and shrugged, unsure of what Merida and the bear were talking about.

“Get down,” the isbjørn ordered. Merida growled, very displeased at being ordered around. She went to swing her leg back over to bed and stopped herself from whimpering. Merida was unaccustomed to riding on such a large back. The bear was much wider than Angus and she’d rode him for much longer than she’d ever ridden her horse.

The isbjørn slowly lowered himself to lay on the ground in order to make climbing down easier for Merida. Toothiana was surprisingly strong her for size and seemed to easily help lift Merida up and off the great ice bear’s back. Merida clenched her teeth and tried not to focus on her embarrassment or pain. Toothiana supported Merida as she began walking her down the hall. The isbjørn stood and began walking the opposite direction.

“Where are you going?” Merida called, regretting the panic edging at her tone. Everything was unfamiliar and strange, the isbjørn the only thing that even resembled familiarity for Merida. She couldn’t even understand the girl next to her! The isbjørn seemed to pick up on her tone, tilting his head as she stared back at her. Slowly, he turned around and followed the two girls down the hall, translating Toothiana's chatter as they walked.

Everything was so large, much larger than her own castle. Large paintings hung on the walls of many different creatures. Many were humans - mostly human men - standing, sitting, or doing the strangest mundane activities. There were a few creatures that Merida recognized from the descriptions in Rapunzel’s stories and paintings.

Opening a door for the first time after passing a hand full already, Toothiana helped Merida into the room. Lush carpets floored the room, dark and rich. A fire was burning in the ice fireplace, yet the ice didn’t melt. Merida determined these much be her chambers - much larger than even her parent’s. A large window in the sitting room overlooked the frozen garden.

“These are your rooms. You’ll learn your way around eventually,” the isbjørn assured her as Toothiana helped her past the sitting room into her bedroom. “Toothiana will bring you a meal and then you can sleep.”

Merida couldn’t do anything but nod dumbly. In her bedroom was another fireplace and a large bed, but no windows. The ice allowed a minimal amount of light into the room and it was rather dark until the fire lit itself. Merida jumped. Toothiana was standing next to her and the isbjørn was in the doorway. He laughed at her reaction and received a glare from Merida.

“It’s just magic,” he said dryly. Merida didn’t know how a _bear_ could have such an attitude. She simply huffed yet again and flopped onto the bed, groaning with her aching body and immediately regretting her actions. The bear laughed again, deep and loud.

“Mira Khanti,” he shook his head. Merida didn’t know what this meant, but assumed it was an insult. She wiggled under the blankets, pulling them over her head and turning her back to the bear. The fur under the blankets was divine and soothed Merida immediately. The bed was a soft heaven. Toothiana giggled and flitted out of the room. Merida listened and waited for the bear to leave. Moments passed and she could still hear his breathing.

Peaking over the blankets, she saw the bear laying just inside the doorway, away from the fire, staring at her. She put up a front, glaring, but rolled back over, glad that he was still in the room with her. Merida didn’t want to be alone in this strange place.

Toothiana returned as Merida had almost dozed off. The smell had Merida groaning and sitting up before Toothiana was even in the bedroom. She quickly inhaled the soup - creamy and the most delicious food she’d ever tasted. She stuffed the warm, fluffy bread into her mouth and quickly downed the sweet juice.

“You’re going to choke,” the isbjørn said. Merida wrinkled her nose at him. She could just hear the smirking in his voice. Tooth smiled, gently sitting on the edge of the bed. Merida offered a roll to her, but the fairy refused. Nervously, she eyed the apple on her tray.

“Can I eat this one?” she said, picking it up. The isbjørn nodded.

“Don’t eat anything in the garden,” he warned. This again sent shivers down Merida’s spine. She quickly bit into the apple, less enthusiastically than the other foods. Finally, she wiped her chin from any excess apple juices and pushed the tray away. The fairy girl smiled wide, understanding, and took the tray. Now that she was fed, Merida was completely exhausted. She fell back onto her pillow and laid there for a few moments.

The bed felt empty without Rapunzel or her mother there to giggle and tell her stories or sing her songs. She shivered with loneliness, though the bed was perfectly warm. Merida ran her hand along the smooth sheets, hoping she'd feel one of them with her and wake up to find this really _was_ all just a dream. Her heart squeezed in her chest. Merida swallowed the lump in her throat and shot up in bed again. The isbjørn was looking at her, ears up and alarmed. They stared at each other for a moment. Merida sniffed, swallowing her pride in favor of her sleep and comfort.

The bear started to get onto his feet as Merida pushed her legs over the bed, wincing. She pulled the top, fur blanket off of the bed and wobbled over to the isbjørn, plopping down on the floor in front of him. He stared at her, confused. She pointed to the ground expectantly and hoped he wouldn’t make her say it. Chuckling, he gently laid down and Merida leaned against him, pushing the coarse hair away so she could bury her face into the soft fur.

Swallowing the lump in her throat again, Merida curled up and focused on the isbjørn’s steady breathing and slow heartbeat. Completely exhausted, she finally allowed sleep to take her, deep and warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaah Merida's characterization where did you go?!


	5. Sun and Moon

Sun and Moon

Merida stirred when the bed shifted next to her. Confusion clouded her drowsy mind. Where was she? Why was her room so dark?

“Punz..?” Merida mumbled, rolling over. Her vision was dark and nothing seemed familiar. Merida wasn’t in her room, she was in the Ice Castle. She was in the the bed now instead of laying against the white bear. But if she wasn’t in her room, who was that? She felt it again, the bed pressing down next to her with weight sinking in beside her. Someone or something was in her bed. Someone too heavy to be the little fairy girl. She felt around for the small candelabra she could hit the intruder with. Cursing under her breath when she couldn’t feel anything, she curled her hands into fists. Fine. Fists it was then.

The stranger must have felt her shifting around. Either that or they had lightning fast reflexes because all Merida struck was pillow, the stranger gone.

“What is _wrong_ with you!?” the voice snapped. Light, impatient. It sounded like a man - way too deep to be a woman. If Merida had to guess and age, it would have to be twenties maybe? But that was assuming they were human. She’d already met a fairy - she had no idea who this man was. She couldn’t be sure, but if they were late twenties and a human, they could very well be in fit physical condition. She hoped they were younger so his size would be smaller.

“What’s wrong with me?!” Merida snapped back, crouching on the bed, ready to pounce. “This is my bed you’re crawling into! You expect me to just sit here as you slither in? Who are you?!”

“A scream I was expecting,” the man sighed. “Not an assassination attempt.”

Merida’s eyes continued to adjust in the too dim light of the ice. She could just make out his head - a head of light hair, maybe blonde. Definitely taller than her. 

“Who are you? Get out!” Merida repeated with a growl, jumping off the bed toward the intruder. She caught him unawares, the darkness covering her movement, and he easily tumbled to the floor for her to wrestle him to the ground. He was thin and tall for sure, but by no means was he weak.

“You ask me a question and then tell me to get out!” he ground out, struggling against her force. He got a knee to her side to knock her over and clamber on top of her to hold her down. “This is my bed, too! You’re just going to have to deal with it! Geez, what kind of princess are you?!”

Merida didn’t answer, instead she focused all her efforts on pushing the man off of her and giving him a solid punch to the gut. His breath went out with a little ‘oof’ and Merida took the moment to run across the windowless room, trying to find something to light the fireplace or the candlesticks. The dim glow from the ice was hardly enough to make anything of use out.

She needed to get her bow. Merida hastily groped around the wall for the door handle, seizing it. It wouldn’t budge - locked, stuck, whatever. She was trapped in this room with this stranger. Panic filled Merida. Trapped.

“Toothiana!” Merida called, pounding at the door. The fear of being trapped started to creep into her. “Isbjørn!”

“Just wait a second!” the man coughed from the far side of the room. She thought him mutter something about a stupid mistake, stupid princesses.

“Who are you?!” Merida demanded again, whipping around toward his direction. Where was the isbjørn? Where was Toothiana? Where were they to bring her her bow so she could shoot an arrow through this intruder?

“My name is Jack,” he said simply, trying to calm her down. She heard him standing up and squinted in the darkness to try and see an outline. His hands, almost as light as his hair, caught the dim light the ice allowed in. His hands were up in an attempt to calm her.

“Well that’s a stupid name,” she scoffed, crossing her arms.

“Great comeback,” she could hear the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

““Merida...My name is Merida. What are you doing here?” she snapped again, pacing back and forth now. Without her bow in hand and being trapped in this room, she needed to move, to do something.

“This is my room, too,” he explained, hopping up and sitting on the bed. He seemed incredibly light on his feet.

“It can’t be. The White Bear and the little fairy girl specifically told me this is my room. You can’t be here, go some place else!”

“In case you haven’t noticed, Princess, the door is locked,” Jack sighed. Merida growled. Obviously, they were stuck in here.

“Who are you?” Merida asked.

“I already told you my name,” the man drawled, flopping back on the bed.

“Do you live here? Are you a member of the household? Who else is in this castle?” Merida asked. The intruder was silent.

“Well?!” Merida probed impatiently.

“Look,” Jack sighed, sitting up from the large bed. “I don’t like this any more than you do. But like it or not, we have to share this room, okay?”

“Why?” Merida demanded. Silence. She opened her mouth again to shout the question. Maybe he was deaf. Merida also just felt like shouting. Her words were ceased when he leaped off the bed and crossed the room to her. Merida grounded herself and got ready for a fight.

“Geez,” he sighed. He was close now. She could only make out vague features on his face and blue eyes. He stayed a distance away to avoid getting hit in the face. “It’s better if you don’t have any more questions, okay? It is what it is and I can’t say any more than that. We have to share this room and that’s that. So stop arguing about everything and live with it. Don’t be so tense about everything.”

“I don’t even know you!” Merida stared.

“Well, I don’t exactly know you, either,” Jack shrugged. “I’m not exactly keen on sleeping next to a little girl with a temper and a need to punch everything. Seriously, my stomach still hurts.”

“Good,” Merida muttered, blowing hair out of her face.

“I’m tired, you’re tired,” he pointed out. “Let’s just go to bed. I’m not sleeping on the floor, and I’m not letting you sleep on the floor.”

“Such a gentleman,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“And you’re _such_ a lady,” he smirked, crossing back over to the room and crawling back into bed. Merida stood there, unsure what to do. She sighed eventually. She was very tired and it was probably incredibly late. Carefully walking across the room, she made sure to crawl on the stranger, digging her knees into him as she plopped on the far side of the bed.

“Ugh..night, Princess,” he growled, rolling over. 

Merida simply let out a little “hmph” and tried to sleep, deeply missing her family. Now more than even she felt this was a terrible idea. She was scared and had no idea who this man was. Merida would give anything to be back in her bed. Biting her lip and holding her breath, Merida allowed a few tears to leak out of her eyes. She would not allow herself to cry next to this stranger. As sleep drew closer, Merida could close her eyes and pretend that the indent in the mattress next to her was Rapunzel who'd fallen asleep talking with the princess. Sighing, she rolled over and sleep took her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I feel like it's shorter than the others


End file.
